


1-6 Omnium-gatherum

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omnium-gatherum: a miscellaneous collection (as of things or persons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-6 Omnium-gatherum

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based of that Batman: Brave and the Bold with all the robins

Alfred looked at the young men and women gathered around the table in the cave. Dick In his first Nightwing costume, the one Alfred had made for him and that he hadn't worn in many a year. Jason, so very young, and just as brash and hopeful as a boy his age should be. It hurt to much to try and find a way to warn the poor boy, but Alfred would try none the less. Tim, wearing green and not so crushed by the burdens life would throw at him. Miss Stephanie was in need of a warning as well though perhaps a sternly worded letter for her to take back to Bruce would serve better. Damian sat their as well and Alfred was uncertain if he belonged here or if he too had been pulled from somewhen else. Miss Carrie was a new addition, and perhaps that was why Damian was pouting so. Alfred was not found of the tradition of letting children face danger but if she was anything like the others gathered around the table, it wasn't a matter of letting them face danger as it was of making sure they knew what they were doing when they went out permission or no.

He set down the tray, laden with tea and sandwiches, giving Dick a pointed look when he tried to reach for a cookie first. He took a look over to where the Phantom Stranger was chatting with Bruce and hurried to get some paper to jot a few quick notes. It would be remiss of him to send them all home without at least trying to steer them right. That was his duty after all.


End file.
